Demodulator systems can be used for applications such as television, radio, and satellite communications. Audio data can be encoded in a modulated signal using a variety of modulation techniques. Some methods of audio data encoding require the use of a phase lock loop to extract the audio data from encoded signals. Establishing a phase lock can enable audio data to be extracted from some data signals by determining a phase difference between sequential samples of the data signal. However, phase lock loop circuits can be costly or unreliable, and noisy signals can interfere with recovery of phase differences encoded in an audio signal
Therefore, there is a need for an improved demodulator system and method.